smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TheSuperAlmightyDragon Gets Stuck on an Island
"TheSuperAlmightyDragon Gets Stuck on an Island" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April and stars TheSuperAlmightyDragon's first main role. Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. NOTICE: This story does NOT send hate to the user who has the main role in this story. I asked him if I can make this and he said yes. He is a Discussion Moderator on the SML Wiki and a reader on this wiki. Now, please enjoy this comedy short in your computer/IPad/IPhone or whatever screen! TheSuperAlmightyDragon is seen on a island sleeping. Suddenly, he wakes up. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Woo Hoo! That was a awesome nap! I wonder what happened while I was asleep! It then shows a completely destroyed plane to his right. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Oh yeaaaaah! 5 minutes earlier... It shows a plane flying in the air. It shows Goombar, Bett and Boney flying the plane while TSAD looks at them angered. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: HEY!!! YOU GUYS FORGOT TO SERVE ME MY BREAKFAST MEAL!!! Boney pushes him off his head. Boney: We don't care! Bett: Piss off bighead! Goombar: Yeah! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ooooo... Suddenly, it shows the outside of the plane where Boney, Goombar and Bett are kicked out. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Yeah. Let that be a lesson to you... dipshits... Suddenly, everyone at the back starts panicking like crazy. (Characters: Peach, Goomba, Shrek, SMG4, Bluebeard, The Poacher from Jeffy and the Pig! and Animatronic MarioFan2009) The plane is seen about to crash on the island and the flashback ends. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: BOOOOM!! That was a lot of fun! But how am I gonna get home? He then sees the destroyed plane. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Oh yeah! There's gotta be some stuff in here! He pokes around into the bag. He pulls out some random stuff such as a walkie talkie, a map, a life boat and a gun. He drops all of them behind and the gun blasts everything on fire. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: UGH!! ALL OF THIS STUFF IS USELESS!!! He then looks around the island. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Well this island ain't gonna stop me! He then jumps into the water and starts swimming around like crazy. Suddenly, three fishes are seen looking at him floating across drowned. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: This is fine. It then shows him on the island with a phone in his hand dialling a number. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: C'mon... connect... please! The phone then answers. Rh390110478: Hello this is Pizza Hut! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Yes! I'd like one pizza please! Rh390110478: I'm sorry but we don't deliver to your location-- Suddenly, TSAD throws the phone away in anger. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: ASS!!!! The next scene shows TSAD with a chicken who is drunk. He gives him a bottle with a folded paper. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Alright! Now take this! It smashes the glass on the ground and acts drunk. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Please don't hurt me... He gives it his wallet. Chicken: ThAAAAnKKK UUUUUUUUU!!! It then flies off idiotically. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: BITCH!! Stupid bird! Suddenly, a thunderstorm is then heard. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Huh? He looks up to see the clouds all grey and rain starts dropping. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: I'm gonna have to make a shelter! It then shows him with rocks and sticks near a tree. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ooo, I'm gonna have to use my extra chromosome to really make this work! He then gets out a crafting table and a book. Two pages say: "How to craft a pickaxe" while the other one says "How to craft a girlfriend" with an anime dog furry character on the right side. He puts the book aside and only rocks and sticks are seen in the crafting table. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Whatever! He throws the crafting table away. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: I'll just enjoy the star by a nice campfire! He then remembers the most important thing... TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Hmmm... fire... I need fire... He then gets an idea. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: I got it! It then shows the burnt plane as TSAD then jumps into the fire. He then grabs the sticks and rocks and jumps onto them like crazy spreading the flames on himself to them. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Imma so smart! He is seen near the campfire. However, a thunderstorm is heard and the rain vanishes the fire on both himself and the sticks. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ohhh you got to be fucking with me... He then goes around in circles trying to think. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: What do I do? What do I do?? Suddenly, he gets an idea. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: I got it... I GOT IT!!! It then shows a large tree. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Hmmmmmm... He then pictures the tree as a house. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: I AM A GENIUS!!!! He then charges at the tree. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: YOOOOOOOOLLOOOOOOO!!! He then smacks his hand on the tree and a loud crack noise is heard. His hand suddenly falls on the ground as he smiles with a "this is fine" face. He then gets angered at this. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: YOU DAMN SON!!! He then starts shaking the tree. However, it shows the inside of his ribs which are cracked to pieces from this. TSAD then falls on the ground because of this. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: COME OOOOOONNNNN!!!! Suddenly, a lightning storm makes the tree let loose. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ahh crap... He runs off while the tree is seen rolling down the cliff. Mystery Bastard is seen with a image of the Sushi Pack and a knife. Mystery Bastard: Heh heh... I can just imagine the things I shall do with these little kids when I-- Suddenly, the tree crushes him. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: I did it... I DID IIT!!! I DID IIITT!! It then shows the collapsed tree. It then suddenly gets set on fire. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: UGGH DAMNIT!! He then starts to think again. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ok... I have to compromise... It then shows him with his skin ripped off. The skin is however plastered on his body. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: WOO HOO!! I'm a college man! Suddenly, the wind blows off the skin as his private area is censored by a leaf. TSAD let's out a angered grunt. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Well there's only one thing left to do! He is seen pushing a giant boulder off the cliff. It then rolls all the way back to the island where TSAD is seen waiting for it. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: That's it... come here... It suddenly crushes him. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ahhh. That's much better! One week later... It shows TSAD with sticks, rocks and a leaf on him. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: This is fine... I'm fine with all the events that are unfolding currently! I'm gonna die! He then snaps out of it. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Think positive! Things are going great! What do you think Riley? It then shows a rock with a terribly drawn face. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Huh? What's the time? He looks at the horribly drawn clock on his hand. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: IT'S FOOD TIME!! OH BOYY!! He then goes to the trashed plane which has no fire on it anymore. He then goes through a bag. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Want a boot for lunch? He then digs through the bag and finds gasoline. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: OH MY GOD!!!! Looks like we got some new drinks Riley! Riley is seen with silence. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Hey! This food is "not making me go crazy!" It's fine! What do you think Sanic? Sanic is seen to his right. Sanic: Heell yeah! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: See! It's fine! He then drinks the gasoline off-screen while it shows Riley's face. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Delicious... He then collapses on the ground. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ohhhh... Suddenly, leaf sounds are heard. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: What was that noise? He then looks around the grass and finds a minecraft pig. Pig: (Oink) TSAD then pictures it as a burger. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: (Gasp) He then pulls out a stick. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Alright... I can do this... just gotta remember what my grandpa taught me! It then shows a cloud of TheSuperAlmightyDragon's grandpa who has a grey beard. TheSuperAlmightyDragon's Grandpa: You're adopted! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Alright! He then charges at the pig but it sees him. Pig: YEET! He jumps out of the way only for a loud crash to be heard. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: MY SACK!! Pig: You can't hit what ya can't see ya piece of shit! He then runs off. TheSuperAlmightyDragon gets up furious. The pig laughs but then the clouds cover in darkness. Pig: Say whaaaaat?? He then looks up to see TSAD with a giant lightning ball. Pig: OH SHIT!! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: I call upon the dogs, and the idiots, all the dumb characters and dragons on this planet! Please, GIVE ME YOUR POWER!!! He then throws the lightning at the pig as it screams. A loud explosion is heard and the pig is destroyed. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: FINALLY!! Let's a go! He then goes to find the spot where he killed the pig only to find nothing. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: MOTHER F-- One month later... It shows TSAD sleeping. ???: TheSuperAlmightyDragon! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Huh? It then shows multiple clones of him. TheSuperAlmightyDragon's Brother: Stop laying around and come play with us! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: YES!!! He then jumps around in excitement over the clones of himself. (both female and male) It then actually shows that he is day dreaming causing his clones to disappear making him look paranoid. A fish family is seen looking at him. Husband Fish: Honey, we are moving neighbourhoods... Wife Fish: Ok... TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Oh man, this beach party is awesome guys! Don't you agree Riley and Ms. Riley? It then shows multiple rocks. (Riley, Riley's wife and Riley's children) He then faints on the ground. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: There's still so much I wanted to do before I die... Like say some final words to MarioFan2009... Yeah, that's about it... The sky is looking nice at least... Suddenly, a plane is seen in the air. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Hmmmm? OOOOOOOOO A PLANE!! The plane then continues to fly TheSuperAlmightyDragon: YES! I got this one! He then grabs some sticks and carves a message saying "SEND HELP". However, the wind blows in the message and changes it to "SEND NUDE". TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Huh? (He looks at the message) AHHHH CRAP!! It then shows two Koopas flying airplane. Male Koopa Pilot: Send nudes. Female Koopa Pilot: WHAT?! TheSuperAlmightyDragon sees the hill and the sticks and suddenly gets an idea. It then shows him on to hundreds if not thousands of sticks. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Come on!! HELP ME!!! NEED SOME HELP HERE!! He is trying to signal the Koopas but they can't hear him because they have Soulja pods in their ears. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: (Grunt) He then jumps on it and then... It all collapses and he falls to the ground. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ohhh my God... He then sees a flower. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: AHH! A signal fire!! He then sets the sticks on fire with the flower. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: All done! Suddenly, The WHOLE ENTIRE forest is then set on fire. The Koopas then notice him. Male Koopa: GOOD LORD WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?! It then shows the forest on fire. It even closes up on TSAD TheSuperAlmightyDragon: NOTICE ME SENPAI!! NOOOTICE ME SENPAIIII!!! NOTICE ME SENPAI... PLEEAASSEEE!!! The Male Koopa then turns on a walkie talkie. Male Koopa: Mission control, we have a belligerent dumbass over here... Mumbling noises are heard on the WT. The female koopa looks in shock at TSAD. Male Koopa: I don't know, it's acting sporadic and it's like... I don't even know what it is... TSAD is seen trying to signal them. More mumbling is heard. Male Koopa: Let's get the hell outta here! They fly off the airplane from the island. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Oh no you don't... He throws a fireball at the plane and it is seen about to crash. A explosion is then heard. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Yes! He then approaches the plane fastly. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Thanks for landing for me guys! Let's go!! No response is heard from the flames up airplane. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Hey! Helloooooo? Did you guys fall asleep?? Suddenly, a box comes out that says "MK Powerup Movers". TheSuperAlmightyDragon: What's this? He opens the box to find a ton of cool items in them. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!! Oh my GOD!! LOOK AT THIS!! He then digs through the item to find a box that has a "!" mark on it. It opens and he gets his normal skin back along with some wings. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: OH MY GOD!!! YEEES!! He starts flying around and sees a airplane. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: YEEESSS!!! YEAAAAHH BOIIIIIII!!! Moony UnFunny is seen near a window until TSAD's face is seen on it. Moony UnFunny: AHHHHHH!!! OH MY-- Suddenly, he smashes through the window and kicks MUF out of the way. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: FINALLY!!! Back to where I was... Jeffygeist is seen flying the airplane. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Hey hey hey! When's the next meal??? Jeffygeist: DUDE! Seriously! Shut up! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: ... TheSuperAlmightyDragon then gets furious at this but it abruptly ends before he can get to do anything at all. -------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------------- Trivia * This is the first time TheSuperAlmightyDragon has a main role in a MarioFan2009 Story. * A message wall post consisting MF2009 asking TSAD about making the story was posted on April 2nd, 2019 and can be found here: https://smlfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:21260 * The story is heavily inspired by the SMG4 video "Mario Gets Stuck On An Island!". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Riley the Rock Episodes Category:Peach Episodes Category:Goomba Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Bluebeard Episodes Category:Poacher Episodes Category:Animatronic MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Fish Family Episodes Category:Fishes Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Drunk Chicken Episodes Category:Minecraft Pig Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Ms. Riley the Rock Episodes Category:Riley's Children Episodes Category:Sanic Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Clones Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon's Grandpa Episodes Category:Koopa Pilots Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program